Gueule de bois
by Lufna
Summary: Lorsque Ace rentre tard la nuit, totalement bourré, il sait que ça sera l'enfer pour lui à son réveil. Alors pourquoi son mari se montre si gentil avec lui cette fois ? /Yaoi/


**Heya !  
 _  
_Ça va faire pas mal de temps, que j'ai rien posté... mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ? *reçoit un putain de neko sans poile et sauvage dans la gueule, qui s'occupe de me refaire le portrait pour toute réponse* Aussi contente de vous retrouver !**

 **J'ai eu l'idée de faire ce OS en lisant une blague sur Face de boo/PAN/ j'admets mériter de mourir pour avoir fait ce jeu de mot... bref, peut être que vous reconnaitrez la blague, en lisant, mais je trouvais ça marrant de la former en One shot ^.^ Donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! D'autres OS sont actuellement en cours d'écriture !**

* * *

 ** _Pov_ Luffy:**

 **.**

Je me réveille et regarde l'heure lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir, et immédiatement, la colère remonte en moi. Alors comme ça, monsieur c'est enfin décidé à rentrer chez lui, après avoir passé la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit au bar avec ses potes ? Pour toute réponse, je l'entends dégueuler dans le salon, en pestant contre la table basse, à laquelle il vient de se cogner. Bien fait. Je peux constater qu'il est complétement ivre, rien qu'en entendant sa démarche bizarre, depuis qu'il tente de rejoindre notre chambre.

Alors qu'est-ce que je fais cette fois ? J'épile _chaque_ poile de son corps ?Je retrace toutes ses tâches de rousseur, et ses grains de beauté avec un feutre indélébile pendant son sommeil ? J'appelle la police en disant que c'est un étranger qui s'est infiltré dans ma maison, et il passe la nuit au commissariat, le temps de reprendre conscience de la situation ? Même si ça peut m'attirer quelques ennuis, je m'en fiche totalement. Non seulement j'étais mort d'inquiétude, avant qu'il m'envoie enfin un texto pour me prévenir qu'il passerait quelques heures avec ses amis, mais en plus, maintenant, je suis en droit de me demander si il a trainer avec un autre personne. Peut être une fille... Grosse poitrine, jolies fesses, beaux yeux, sourire scintillant... Tout ce qui pourrait le faire craquer dans son état d'ivresse... Ma gorge se noue, alors que je serre les poings sur la couverture, en retenant mes larmes. Mon dieu non... pas une liaison avec un ou une autre...

La porte de notre chambre s'ouvre, et Ace rentre à moitié endormi. Il s'écroule sur le lit juste après avoir refermé derrière lui, et je peux pas m'empêcher de rire doucement en l'entendant déjà ronfler. Je me lève, contourne le lit, et enlève son manteau que je dépose sur le bureau pas loin, pour ensuite vérifier partout sur ses vêtements toutes traces de rouge à lèvres. Rien. Heureusement pour lui. Je souris tendrement en regardant son visage. Tous ses traits son détendus, et on dirait presque qu'il sourit.

\- Je t'aime, murmuré-je en l'embrassant doucement.

Son sourire s'agrandit brièvement, et je me redresse pour enlever ses chaussures. Si il n'était pas saoule, il se serait réveillé au moment même où je me suis levé du lit ; il a le sommeil plutôt léger. Je commence à enlever son jean, mais lorsque mes mains touchent sa braguette, il se redresse d'un coup et attrape mon poignet, l'air furieux, en murmurant à moitié endormi :

\- Me touche pas salope... ! J'suis marié... !

Il me montre l'alliance qu'il a sur l'annulaire - la même que moi - et retombe quelques secondes plus tard dans les draps après m'avoir poussé, totalement HS. Et moi, je suis là, la bouche entrouverte comme un con à attendre sans bouger pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Puis, je souris. Un sourire béat. Ace ne m'a pas trompé, j'en suis désormais sûr. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, le plus comblé.  
Je m'assoie sur le lit, et caresse la joue de mon éternel amour. Demain je lui fais une petite surprise.

 **.**

 ** _Pov_ Ace:**

Lentement, mes yeux s'ouvrent, en s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui passe par les rideaux de la fenêtre, et un mal de crâne se fait immédiatement ressentir. Putain de...

 _Merde_.

Je suis chez moi, au moins j'espère...  
j'ai même pas la force de regarder autour de moi pour vérifier, alors j'agrippe l'oreiller à côté de moi, et le colle à mon visage pour inspirer profondément l'odeur. Pomme, fruit rouge, sucre... aucun doute ; c'est celle de Luffy, celle que j'aime tant. Ce qui veut dire que tout va bien, que je suis à la maison, et pas drogué dans une secte, ou à poile attaché dans une cave. Mais maintenant, faut encore que j'arrive à me lever... et c'est pas gagné. Doucement, très doucement, je me redresse sur les coudes, puis j'arrive à me mettre dans une position assise après dix secondes d'attente et de concentration. Ma tête tourne, et me fait vraiment mal, ce qui n'aide en rien la situation. D'autant plus que je suis faible et fatigué comme si j'avais pas dormis pendant trois jours.

Je regarde lentement autour de moi, et je remarque que je suis encore habillé, et seulement débarrassé de ma veste et de mes pompes. C'est sûrement Luffy. Crevé comme j'étais, j'aurais rien pu faire. Je suis encore étonné d'être arrivé à la chambre sans avoir renoncé en cours de chemin, pour ensuite décider de pioncer dans la baignoire. Déjà que j'ai gerber dans le salon...

Soudain, je sursaute et déglutis en pensant à un petit détail. Où est Luffy ?

... Et merde... vraiment, allez tous vous faire foutre...

Vu qu'il n'est pas dans la chambre, ça veut dire qu'il a vu les dégâts dans le salon, et qu'il a surtout vu dans quel état je suis rentré. Et je doute franchement qu'il le prenne à la rigolade... au contraire. Je serais chanceux si je m'en sors avec un œil au beurre noir. Il est plutôt du genre à vite se mettre en colère, lorsque quelque chose l'énerve... et rentrer bourré les soirs en gerbant fait partie de ces choses, qui le mettent hors de lui. Après quelques minutes de lamentation, je finis par me lever lentement, et me diriger vers la salle de bain, pour me rincer la bouche, et boire un bon coup - ma gorge est plus sèche que le désert du Sahara, j'en suis presque sûr à ce stade.

Une odeur de nourriture me vient au nez, et mon ventre me rappelle bien vite qu'il n'y a plus rien dedans depuis quelques heures. Je pourrais manger un éléphant... tout me donne envie, même des légumes ! Je sors prudemment de la salle de bain, et me dirige lentement vers la cuisine, en savourant cette odeur de bacon, et de croissant tout juste sorti du four, qui me remplie les narines. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que le vomit a été nettoyé. Bizarre. Limite louche en fait. Il est censé me le faire ramassé avec mes habits, en me tirant par l'oreille tout en me beuglant toutes sortes d'insultes. Pas autre chose. Alors j'en conclus que c'est un piège. Ça ne peut être que ça, c'est pas possible autrement.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine, Luffy se retourne, et me fait un resplendissant sourire, avant de sautiller vers moi pour m'enlacer avec force. Il m'embrasse après un instant, et j'hésite un peu avant de répondre au baiser - ma langue est en jeu là...

\- Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ? demande-t-il en caressant mon torse avec douceur.

Je regarde la table, qui est mise pour une personne, avec mon bol préféré, et ma nourriture préférée dans une grande assiette à côté. Un vrai petit déjeuner pour champion, c'est même décoré. Y a des bougies parfumées et de la musique putain. Quelque chose ne va pas... qu'est-ce que j'ai fais... qu'es-ce qu'il va me faire... ?!

\- Pourquoi toute ces intentions ? demandé-je très vite, pour aller directement au but.

Il sourit, et m'enlace de nouveau en me murmurant :

\- Hier soir, quand j'ai voulu enlever ton pantalon, tu m'as repoussé en me disant "Me touche pas salope, je suis marié".

... Oh. Tout s'explique alors. Et... je me sens fier. Vraiment. Je me croyais pas capable de résister à la tentation en étant saoul.  
Luffy retourne à côté du four, et me sert du bacon avec des œufs dans une petite assiette.

\- Y aura des crêpes après si t'as encore fa-AAAh... !

Je le laisse pas terminer sa phrase que je me baisse pour le porter par la taille, et l'embrasser passionnément. Il a à peine le temps de répondre au baiser, que je me retourne pour l'emmener dans la chambre avec moi. Je suis peut être crevé et j'ai peut être mal à la tête comme pas possible, mais...

J'ai toujours la force de faire l'amour à l'homme que j'aime.

 **.**


End file.
